


Step One

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [40]
Category: due South
Genre: Consensual bondage, M/M, Poetry, haiku form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Ray take the first step in consensual bondage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fan_Flashworks Amnesty: "Together Challenge" and "Step Challenge".
> 
>  _This_ Step One is _not_ "get a big hat".
> 
> I've had a shibari!fic plotbunny for years -- this is not that fic, but it's going in that direction.  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

"Wrists together, Ray...

thank you kindly," says Fraser,

world's most polite dom.


End file.
